Amour, Alcool et jeu débile
by fleurdpine
Summary: Lorsque les somas jouent à action ou vérité , ca dérape vite ..Surtout quand le chaton à des choses à cacher ..des choses qui ne vont pasrester sercrets bien longtemps


Disclaimer :  Les persos de Frruit basket ne sont pas à moi, la preuve, y sont tjrs en vie !

Amour, Alcool et jeu débile ...

_Tout le monde connait le jeu " Action ou vérité ? " ...mais ...que se paserait-il si on l'appliquait chez les Somas ? Un petit Kyo X Hatsuharu parmi les autres ...L'alcool et les sentiments ..un cocktail exxxxplosif ! (juste apres la rupture de Milka ...)_

Kyo soupira de son perchoir sur le toit de Shigure. Il était là depuis le matin, là ou bien sur, chacun viendrait le trouver. Il n'avait rien à faire, ce qui le rendais particulierement irritable.

Bien sur , il aurais pu commencer un combat avec Yuki mais ou est l'interet de combattre quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas?

Spécialement si vous savez qui gagneras inévitablement .

" Je butterais sa face de fille un de ces jours ... " se dit-il .

" Hein ? Kyo-kun , à qui parles-tu ? " demanda Tohru, se hissant sur le toit . Kyo rougis, embarrasé qu'elle l'ai entendu.

" Uh ..personne, je recherchais juste un combat , c'est tout . " dit-il avec ennui.

" Oh ...eh bien , Yuki-kun est en bas ...essayez de ne pas vous taper dessus ... " dit-elle, plus à elle-meme qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre. Kyo garda le silence , il ne voulait pas se battre contre Yuki, de toute facon. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qu'il voulait battre, une certaine personne aux cheveux blancs / noirs .

Pendant ces dernieres semaines, il s'était rapproché de Haru ce qui le rendait nerveux . Pourquoi se sentait-il si proche de Haru ? Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui?

" Kyo-kun ? Tu m'écoutes ? " demanda la jeune fille , inquiete comme à l'usuel. Kyo se reveilla et la regarda . " Quoi ? "

"Uo et Hana viennent ici un moment ...je pensais devoir te le dire avant qu'elles ne viennent . " lui dit-elleen attendant sa réaction qui, bizarrement ne vintpas . Kyo acquiesca et , d'un bond, sauta du toit.

A partir de maintenant, décida-t-il, il devrait continuer comme si de rien était. Peut-etre que s'il allait botter le cul à Haru, il n'éprouverais pas le besoin de faire courir ses mains le long de ..._Arghhhh ignore ! ignore !_

Kyo suivit Tohru jusqu'à la porte mais n'entra pas.

"C'est pas tres gentil de me fixer kyo... " Haru se tenait juste devant lui .

" _merde...il est vraiment ici ... "_pensa-t-il.

" Qui voudrais fixer ton cul de toute facon ? " répliqua Kyo, poussa en arriere le jeune homme devant lui. Haru lui sourit.

" Eh bien , je parlais de mon visage mais si tu voulais voir autre chose, il suffisait de demander ! "lui dit-il . C'en était trop pour Kyo. Il regarda la vache avec horreur , se battant avec lui-meme pour ne pas rougir. C'était encore une blague de Haru ou connaissait-il ses réels sentiments ?

" Arrete de t'envoyer des fleurs ..." grogna Kyo et il tenta de rentrer dans la maison. Haru se posta devant lui, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser .

"Quoi ? T'as 4 ans d'age mental ? Dégage ! " dit Kyo. Haru était pres à répondre mais il ne dit rien .

"Vas téclater à emmerder Yuki ou quelque chose d'autre mais fous moi la paix ! " essaya le chat . Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le masque tomber sur le visage d'Haru.

" Aussi bizarre que ca puisse paraitre, koneko-chan, je prefererais t'emmerder _toi_ " commenca Black Haru. Kyo sentit une vague de rage se déferler en lui . Il ne pouvais pas blairer les _vaches_ se qui voulait dire, chez lui, _combat _.

" Et que dirait tu si je te bottais le cul à la place ? " demanda-t-il. Black Haru sembla réflechir...

" Hummm... ok ..." sourit-il. Ils se mirent en position de combat et attendirent en silence.

Black Haru fut le premier à bouger et il envoya un magistral coup de poing dans le visage du chat, mais il fut rapidement dévié par Kyo qui essaya de faire tomber à terre la vache qui, surprenanement (?ndrl) , l'esquiva et sauta en arriere, sur la défensive.

" C'est toi ce que tu sais faire minou ? Vas-y , frappe ! "engagea Black Haru. Kyo l'ignora , sachant qu'il avait raison . Il n'était pas concentré sur le combat, distrait par ses sentiments, ses mouvements étaient plus faibles . Mais c'est dur de ce concentrer contre votre adversaire quand celui-ci _est _ la cause de la distraction ...

" Je m'échauffe seulement ... " dit-il en essayant de frapper le crane de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs face à lui. Haru bloqua ses bras mais ne put esquiver le pied de Kyo qui vint s'écraser dans sa figure das un "crac !" magestueux. Il recula de quelques pas et sourit au chat, esuya le sang qui coulait de sa levre .

" C'est déjà mieux comme ca ..." dit-il et il attendit la prochaine attaque. Kyo lui envoya une salve de coup de poing et de pieds qui furent chacun bloqués ou esquivés. Haru restait sur la défensive.

" C'est tout ce que t'as ? T'es incapable de faire _mal _? " dit Black Haru en riant . Et il esquiva un nouveau coup de pied de Kyo.

" Ne deviens pas Vaniteux , batard . " lanca celui-ci . Il le regretta de nouveau ; il baissa sa garde et Black Haru en profita pour le saisir par le col pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur en un sourire.

" Et _maintenant _qui est le vaniteux batard ici ? " dit-il essayant de provoquer le chat de nouveau. Kyo essaya de regagner du souffle. Black Haru lui maintint les bras dans le dos. Il essaya de se dégager mais ne le put . La vache était plus forte que lui.

"Okay. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. "dit-il avec colere à Black Haru.

" Pas avant que t'ai dis que j'ai gagné. " dit-il avec une voix froide.

"_Dans tes reves. "_ dit-il à Haru.

Kyo se releva, les yeux gris de Haru le gelant sur place. Kyo était nerveux mais fut interromput par Uo.

"Vous savez, si vous ne vous battiez pas auant, vous auriez vu qu'on vous attendait ..." Yuki se tenait derriere elle et il observa Haru .

"Hey ... Black? " demanda-t-il à Haru , pas tres sur de vouloir la réponse. Haru l'observa longement. "Non... pourquoi le serais-je ? Et t'es pas supposé accueillir nos visiteurs avant moi ? " Yuki ne dit rien . Ils s'asirent tous autour de la table.

"Où est Shigure ? "demanda Uo

"Oh ! Il est parti dans la villa des Soma pouraller voir Ayame, il sera de retour demain . "dit Tohru joyeusement.

"Super ! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! " annonca-t-elle, sortant une bouteille de son sac . " Qui veux jouer à Action ou Vérité ?"

Chacun eu l'air curieux, sauf Kyo, adossé à la porte.

"Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu _stupide_ "lui dit-il , les mains dans les poches.

Haru s'approcha de lui. " T'as peur minou ? " Kyo le regarda en un sourire ironique . " Non. Je n'ai pas peur . Je penses juste que c'est un jeu débile. " Il s'assit à coté de la vache autour de la table "Mais bon ... allons y .."

Satisfaite, Uo placa une bouteille pleine devant chaque personne avec un verre vide.

"Okay, voici les regles ; vous pouvez choisir "action " ou "vérité" . Mais si vous ne faites pas ou pas bien ce qui vous a été demandé, vous devez boire un peu de la bouteille placée devant vous, compris ? "

"Et ... il y a quoi dans ces bouteilles ? " demanda Kyo

" De la vodka mon ptit minet ! " repliqua Uo. Kyo ne repondit rien mais serra les poings.

"Allons y ! " Uo annonca et elle pointa Hana du doigt " Action ou vérité ? "

" Acion. " dit-elle. Apres quelques secondes de reflexion, Uo sourit.

"Okay, je te défie d'enlever tous tes habits noirs et de porter une des robes de Tohru pour le reste de la soirée. "lui dit-elle . Chacun observa Hana . Mais, finallement, elle acquiesca et quitta la piece en un soupir pour en revenir vetue d'une robe rose à rubans .

"Tohru, action ou vérité ? "demanda Hana à Tohru. " Aimes-tu Yuki? " . Elle ignora le rouge sur les joues de Tohru _et _de Yuki. Kyo était pres de la crise de nerfs.

"Uh ... oui..."répondit Tohru , ne regardant pas Yuki.

" Yuki-kun, action ou vérité? " demanda-t-elle finalement à Yuki.

" _Action _"

dit il avec nonchalence. Tohru réflechit un moment . " Okay...uhm...je te defie ..de ...eh...mimer une scene entre Ayame et Shigure avec Haru." Chacun la regarda. Qui aurait pensé à _a_ de Tohru ?

" Eh bien Yuki? " demanda Haru, se relevant.

"Oh ...Shigure, please... désabille toi et embrasse moi !" comenca (black ? ) Haru avec une voix haut perchée. . Yuki roula les yeux

" Bien sur cher Aya ! TOUT POUR ETRE AVEC TOI ! "declara-t-il avec faux enthousiasme et en enlevantson Tee-shirt. . On pouvait voir les jointures des doigts de Kyo devenir blancs dans sa main. _Comment pouvait-il etre jaloux ? _

Chacun était mort de rire .

"Baka neko, action ou verité ? " demanda Yuki en remettant son Tee-shirt. Kyo lui lanca un regard inquiet . " Action. "

" Je te défie d'admettre que je suis meilleur que toi . "dit-il amusé. Kyo se releva d'un bond . " Plutot crever! "cria-t-il.

" Donc, bois . " dit Uo. Kyo pris le verre et le vida d'un coup, ignorant la brulure dans sa gorge.

" Yanke . Action ou Verité ? " demanda Kyo à Uo esayant de reprendre une voix normale. Elle choisis action.

"Ok, je te défie d'agir comme les filles du fan club de Yuki. "

Yuki et Uotani palirent. Elle refusa et bu à son tour , ne quittant pas Yuki du regard. Et se rapatria sur Haru .

"Pourquoi à tu eu le coup de foudre pour le Prince ? " Les main de Kyo saignaient abondamment.

" Je n'aime pas Yuki . Tu le saurais si t'observait un peu plus . " dit il, observant ses ongles .

La soirée progressa, les seules personnes ayant bu furent Kyo, Uotani et Haru. Les bouteilles de Haru et de Kyi était vides d'un quart, celle de Uo, presque pleine.

Yuki, Hana et Tohru semblaient accrochés à "Vérité" jusqu'à ce que Kyo se décide.

" Okay poil de carrotte. Aimes-tu quelqu'un ? "demanda Uo. Kyo devaint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, le sang recouvrant ses ongles.

"C'est pas tes affaires, Yankee. "accusa-t-il.

"Donc c'est un oui. "dit-elle. Kyo se reveilla " Non, ca ne l'est pas ! Je nai jamais dit ca ! " Elle le regarda en souriant.

" Alors tu dois dire non. "dit-elle. Kyo soupira et passa son tour. Yuki se retourna vers Haru qui choisit Verité.

"Pouquoi tu te fringues comme ca ? " dit-il, montrant ses bracelets et chaines. Haru pensa un moment.

"Parceque je ne veux pas te ressembler . " dit-il ; Yuki le regarda avec colere , Uo et Kyo rigolaient et ils recurent aussi le regard meurtrier .

Uo s'ennuyait, chacun choisisait Verité. Kyo passa à Action. Ouf.

"Okay... Kyo, j'ai un défi pour toi...tu dois ..euh...faire quelque chose ...je ne sais pas encore quoi ... sauf si t'es un ptit chat effrayé !"

" Et c'est ...? "

" Toi et Haru avez à boire votre bouteille en entier, le premier qui a fini donne un défi à qui il veut, que l'autre n'as pas le droit de refuser . " Kyo pensa un moment ; Que se passerais-t-il s'il buvait toute la bouteile ?

" J'accepte. "Il pris la bouteille en meme temps que Haru. Il ignora le contenu brulant et fini la bouteille avant Haru , les yeux tous trempés , la voix rauque ; Haru était parfaitement normal . Peut-etre un peu plus expérimenté . (cf rupture avec Rin ...)

Uo sourit pour elle meme, elle commencait à s'amuser .

" Oi. Le rat. Je te défie d'appeler Shigure et euh ... de lui dire qu'il te manque et que tu ne peux plus l'attendre. "dit Kyo, essaya de reprendre sa voix normale . Yuki refusa catégoriquement .

" Ah Ah . Tu ne peux pas refuser Princesse Yuki ! " dit Haru , amusé (et pas du tout bourré , mais comment quy fait ? ) Kyo rigolait .

Apres 10 minutes , Yuki fut de retour. " C'etait pas si dur que ca si ? " demanda Tohru .

"Non ca ne l'étaitpas ; Mais quand t'appelle Shigure chez mon frere... C'est euh... eh bien ils sont trop 'occupés' ...pour parler ...donc shigure m'a demandé si c'était important pendant qu'Ayame...faisait des bruit bizarres derriere..." Chacun se regarda.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru et Uo étaient toujours à table, Hana avait du rentrer, percevant des "ondes" depuis chez elle. Apres s'etre changée bien sur.

C'était le tour de Tohru pour Uo qui choisi "vérité"_Pourquoi ils ne me défient pas avec Haru ? _ se demanda Kyo, Haru le regardant . Quoi ? " J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? " demanda-t-il à Haru qui lui sourit . Il rougi à son maximum. Il se détourna, ne voulant pas boire le reste de sa bouteille... ne controlant déjà plus trop son corps ...

Ohh...pensées bizarres, le retour ...

" Kyo , ca va ? T'es vraiment tres rouge tu sais , " demanda Tohru, inquiete. Kyo la regarda

" non ... " _ Ne t'inquiete pas pour moi ! Je vais bien ! Je pensais juste aux conséquences que ca aurait de retirer les habits d'Haru et ..._" T-Tout va b-bien ... " dit-il . Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Haru.

" Je sais ! Je vais défier Kyo ! " dit Uo . " Il est si facile à irriter ... " Kyo ne reagi pas, effets secondaires de la vodka et des pensées bizarres.

"Okay Yuki. " dit-elle au final " Tu déteste vraiment Kyo ou c'est juste parceque tu l'aimes en secret ? "

" Ce n'est pas que je le _déteste _. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout . "dit Yuki nonchalamment, ne réalisant pas l'état de Kyo .

Kyo, aux portes de la folie furieuse, éclata de rire.

" Et ...qu'y a -t-il de drole ? " demanda Yuki le regardant , comme chacun ici . Haru commencait à comprendre les effets secondaires de l'alcool sur les Soma .

" Rien votre Majesté ." dit-il un poing sur le coeur . " Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous ma reine ! "

Yuki se leva, comprenant aussi bien que Haru ce qui se passait . Tohru étai de plus en plus inquiete mais kyo se remit sur sa chaise , les yeux toujours dans le vague.

C'était le tour de Yuki. " Yuki, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas de Kyo ta princesse ? une relation avec un gars ne serait pas bizarre, tu ressembles à une fille ..." dit Haru , ses mains contre son cou.

Uo sourit . Haru avait marqué un point ..Yuki avait l'air...féminin... Et c'était si drole de voir Haru rigoler en douce, Kyo rigoler comme un taré et Yuki au bord de la colere.

" C'est dommage qu'il n'y ai pas un ane dans le zodiaque ...t'en aurais fait un génial .." dit Yuki avec haine. Haru se tut un moment . Le fantome du visage de Rin flotta devant lui un moment, souriant .

" c'était à qui ? " s'empressa de dire Uo afin d'éviter la catastrophe. " Je crois que c'était à toi dit Tohru , dans le meme interet.

" Ok , Haru, j'ai une question. " Haru regarda la blonde, chassa d'une main le visage de Rin de ses yeux .

" Comment tu fais pour avoir tes cheveux comme ca? "dit-elle . Haru réflechis un moment.

" C'est naturel. " dit-il.

" Impossible ! " dit-elle ;

" Et bien c'est le vérité. " lui répondit-il.

"Ok, prouve le. " dit elle en un rire . Haru la regarda bizarrement .

" ok. " Il se leva et retira son pantalon afin de "prouver" avec succes à la fille . Chacun fut horrifié .

" T'es débile Yankee ? On demande pas à un gars qui as bu de "prouver" ca ! Et spécialement devant les autres ! " aboya Kyo. Uo était terrifiée.

" Je ne pensais pas qu'il ...me prendrais au sérieux ! "dit elle. Kyo soupira, ses ongles profondéments enfoncés dans la chair de sa paume.

" Awwww ...Kyo, y fallait le dire si tu voulais etre le premier ! " dit Haru " T'as pas besoin de lui sauter dessus comme ca ! " dit-il, retirant le voile d'alcool devant les yeux de Kyo et il l'embrassa dans le cou . _Hmmm... Je voudrais ... Attends ! ...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ..argh !_ pensa Kyo...

_C'est moi ou il est brulant ? _pensa Haru (black ? )

Kyo rougis sans raison apparente. Tous le regardaient . Yuki était embarrassé... Tohru, muette...Uo , interressée pour la suite.

Kyo se poussa du jeune homme qui s'excusa simplement de sa scéance d'exhibitionnisme.

" Princesse, action ou vérité ? " demanda Haru, legerement embarrassé. Yuki le regarda avec surprise puis choisi action .

" Ok, Je te défie de complimenter Kyo . "dit Haru, fier de lui . Yuki soupira . (de soulagement surement)

"Euh... Je..."Yuki cherchait ses mots. Il n'avait jamais complimenté Kyo.

" Kyo ...tu ..eh bien ... " Pourquoi etait ce si dur?

"Hmmm... Tu cuisines plutot bien ...mieux que moi en tout cas ... " dit-il , regardant ailleurs. Il se vengerais de ca . C'était son tour ...douce revanche ... Penser à un bon défi .

" Ok, Kyo... Memes regles pour toi, tu ne peux pas refuser. " Tu dois _embrasser _Haru . "

Kyo sentit le rouge lui monter au joues . Ses ongles sortaient de sa chair progressivement ...Sale rat ...Il regarda Haru .

"Je-Je nepeux pas .." Mais il le voulait . Yuki sourit . " tu dois. "

Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avait qu'iul n'ai pu protester, Haru avait saisit le menton de Kyo entre ses doigts et pressa ses levres contre les siennes . Contact court mais qui reveilla le corps entier de Kyo. Il se dégagea de Haru et fixa ses yeux bruns et sans émotions ...

Chacun les regardait. Yuki ne pensait _pas _a ca .. mis Haru et Kyo semblait s'en moquer completement .

Haru fit glisser ses mains sur le visage de Kyo pour toucher son cou , la peau douce sous ses doigts . Kyo n'y croyait pas . Il continua de regarder le visage d'Haru.

Ses levres recontrerent celles de Haru une nouvelles fois et resta ainsi un long moment , les doigts blancs de Haru dans les cheveux carotte de Kyo. Kyo ramena la vache contre lui et des décharges électriques le parcoururent tout le long de son dos quand sa langue rentra en contact avec la sienne...

Il essaya de se relever mais Haru l'entraina vers le tapis et ils tomberent tout deux, enlacés .

Tohru, Yuki et Uo sauterent de leurs chaises et voyant cela et chacun réflechissait au moyen de ...euh ...les_ séparer _...Les laisser et passer dans la salle à manger ? Ou devraient-ils les prier de sortir ?

Tohru rougissait comme une tordue du spectacle. Surtout de _Kyo et Haru _.

Uo était terrorisée et amusée . Et Yuki fulminait . C'était Sa revanche qu'ils gachaient !

_regardez pas regardez pas regardez pas .._

Il essaya d'envoyer des "ondes" à Tohru et Uo.

" HEY ! FAITES PAS CA ICI !" lanca-t-il a Haru et Kyo. Ils le regarderent d'un air "_Eh , depuis combien de temps vous etes là ? _" puis se dirigrent vers les escaliers . Une fois entré dans la chambre de Haru, celui-ci (tjrs Black I think...)s'attaqua au cou de Kyo, caressant sa peau pale.

Il captura les levres du chat (ca fait zarb, je sais ..) pour un baiser passionné et passa ses mains sous le Tee-shirt de Kyo qui en fremit , ses doigts sur ses muscles tendus puis , soudain, il maintint les mains freles de Kyo à terre en un sourire . Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce fut, Kyo se retrouva couché au milieu de la chambre de Haru, les mains bloquées à terre, le visage de l'adoslescent contre le sien, immobilisé .

"tss, tss, tss...on dirait que j'ai _encore _gagné..." dit -il, tracant des cercles sur le ventre du chat du bout de l'ongle .

" _encore ? _on dirait bien que t'as raison ..." Kyo savait que Haru était enore black , inutile de le rendre violent (tiens , je le savais !) et essaya de liberer ses bras . Haru n'y pris pas garde, et , tout en maintenant le jeune homme sous lui, l'embrassa à nouveau , passant le bout de son doigt dans le cou de Kyo ...

" je te lache .."dit Haru dans l'oreille du chat et il le libéra . Souriant, il fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de Kyo , sentant ses muscles tendus et entrainés puis descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale , arrachant un soupir à Kyo au passage . Celui-ci , entrainé par le reste et par les effets de l'alcool sombra dans l'inconscience, ne voyant pas Haru redevenir " White " a coté de lui ni ce qui se passa apres .

_"Pourquoi mon lit est-il si dur ? Et arretez les pioches dans ma tete ! " _Au matin, Kyo se reveilla et eu la surprise de voir qu'il était étendu sur le sol ...nu ...

...avec Haru à ses cotés, se servant de son bras comme oreiller ...

...nu également ...

" ARGH ! C'EST QUOI CA ? " Il se releva et enfila son pantalon qu'il avisa dans un des coins de la piece . _Que c'était-il passé cette nuit ? ET BON DIEU, ARRETEZ CES PIOCHES DANS MON CRANE ! _(nan pas le mien , le sien ...)

Haru s'étira et regarda Kyo . " Hein ? ... Kyo ? " demana-t-il, aussi paumé que Kyo, puis, d'un élan de mémoire se souvint de sa nuit . Kyo prit beaucoup plus de temps.

"Euh... Haru ? ...je..je suis désolé ... Je euh... " dit Kyo, essayant d'expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait à poil dans la chambre de Haru. La derniere chose dont il avait besoin la soirée derniere était qu'Haru devienne Black et d'etre completement bourré ...

Haru soupira et passa sa main sur son cou . " Donc tu regrette hein. "demanda-t-il (ne s'étant tjrs pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi à poil. )

Kyo le regarda un moment . " Non." dit-il simplement , rougissant . Haru l'embrassa une derniere foisavant de marcher vers la porte . " Bien , Moi non plus ... " Il prit au passage son pantalon, son Tee shirt et sortit de la chambre .

" La prochaine fois c'est moi qui le ferais piccoler et c'est moi qui gagnerais .." dit Kyo amusé ; " C'est moi qui profiterais de toi ..."


End file.
